Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packing product, and more particular to an air bag packing arrangement, which comprises an air bag and an air valve for air-sealing the air bag after the air bag is inflated. The present invention also relates to a self-adhesive checking valve, and more particularly to a self-adhesive checking valve having a backflow prevention channel adapted for self-adhesiving to prevent air leakage. The present invention also relates to the usage of the self-adhesive checking valve in air bag packaging arrangement.
Description of Related Arts
Air cushioning product, such as “Bubble Wrap”, is excellent for packaging because it provides a cushioning effect but also water resistant for an item to be packed. However, the “bubble wrap” is too thin to provide enough cushioning effect for a relatively larger item. An improved air cushioning product is provided as an air bag having an air valve, wherein the air bag is inflated via the air valve to enhance the air cushioning effect. The air valve, such as check valve, stop valve, and safety valve, has a predetermined structure for preventing air leakage of the air bag. However, the air seal configuration of the air valve is complicated and cannot enduringly retain the air within the air bag.
FIG. 6 illustrates an air bag with a conventional air valve, wherein the air bag comprises two bag layers 1, 2 overlapped with each other to define an opening. The air valve comprises two valve layers 3, 4 overlappedly affixed between the bag layers 1, 2 at the opening so as to form a four-layered configuration. Accordingly, when the air bag is inflated, the valve layers 3, 4 are bonded to seal at the opening of the air bag so as to seal the air within the air bag. In particular, the first valve layer 3 is overlappedly bonded to the first bag layer 1 while the second valve layer 4 is overlappedly bonded to the second bag layer 2. When inflating the air bag, air is guided to pass through a channel between the first and second valve layers 3, 4. Once the air bag is inflated completely, the valve layers 3, 4 are bonded together to close and seal the opening of the air bag. In addition, the air pressure within the air bag will exert at the valve layers 3, 4 to ensure the valve layers 3, 4 being bonded together so as to prevent air being leaked through the air valve. In addition, the air valve is a one-way air valve only allowing air entering into the air bag. However, since the valve layers 3, 4 are self-adhered together to provide the sealing effect, the air will be gradually leaked through the channel after a period of use, especially when the air bag is compressed continuously.
The inflatable air bag packaging arrangements have good air cushioning effect for air is able to be filled to the inflatable air bag packaging arrangements. Furthermore, the inflatable air bag packaging arrangements can be transported in an un-inflated position, so as to occupy a smaller space. One can inflate to the air bag packaging arrangements when he/she would use them, so as to decrease the cost of transporting and storage. This kind of air bag packaging arrangement is very popular in the market.
FIGS. 12 and 13 of the drawings illustrate the structure of the air bag packaging arrangement according to a prior art, wherein the air bag packaging arrangement comprises two outer films 1A and 1B which are heat-sealed together, and two shorter inner films 2A and 2B, wherein a plurality of inflating channels 2C is formed between the two inner films 2A and 2B and the inflating channels 2C will be closed automatically after the inflating is finished, wherein the air bag packaging arrangement forms a plurality of inflatable air cell 1C via heat-sealing the two outer films 1A and 1B. The two outer films 1A and 1B are then heat-sealed and folded to make the inflating structure to form various shapes, so as to be used to contain the packaging items or be used as filling materials, so as to provide an air cushioning effect for the packaging items.
According to the prior art, the air valve is formed by two inner films 2A and 2B form, as shown in FIG. 13, at the air inlet end, the inner film 2A and the outer film 1A are heat-sealed together, wherein the inner film 2B and the outer film 1B are heat-sealed together, wherein the inflating channel 2C is formed between the two inner films 2A and 2B for there is no heat-resisting arrangement is provided between. While inflating, air enters into the inflating channel 2C through a main air channel 1D and then enters into the relative inflatable air cell 1C from the inflating channel 2C. when the air pressure in the inflatable air cell 1C reach a predetermined value, the air in the air cell 1C will press the inner films 2A and 2B to the outer film 1A, so that the inner films 2A and 2B attach to a same outer film 1C to realize a self-sealing effect, so as to prevent the air in the inflatable air cell 1C from leaking.
However, the structure of air valve according to the prior art has a risk of air leakage. In detail, at the air entering end, the inner film 2B and the outer film 1B are connected together via the heat-sealing manner. The heat melting manner makes the inner film 2B and the outer film 1B be harden and frangible at the position where the heat-sealing being applied, so the connection between the inner film 2B and the outer film 1B is weak, wherein when the air pressure in the inflatable air cell 1C is large enough, air will enter into the space between the inner film 2B and the outer film 1B and open the joint between the inner film 2B and the outer film 1B, i. e. the sealing connecting joint of the inner film 2B and the outer film 1B has the danger of being broken, which results in that the whole air packaging arrangement cannot keep its pressure and lose the air cushioning effect.
In other words, in the structure of the above air valve, due to the pressure to the inner film 2B from the air, the three films 1A, 2A and 2B closely attach together, so the air will not easily leak out from the space between the two inner films 2A and 2B or the space between the inner film 2A and the outer film 1A. However, the air leaking may easily occur between the inner film 2B and the outer film 1B due to the breaking of the joint connection therebetween during heat-melting, and the air bag packaging arrangement will be scrapped.